El último salto de fe
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Ezio sabía que en frente de Santa María de la Fiore su vida tendría final, observando la sonrisa de Flavia y Sofía, olvidaría el dolor y las penas, dejándose caer de la única gran atalaya que pronto conocería: la muerte. Sentado en esa banca, daría su último salto de fe y volaría como un águila. Spoiler-AC:Embers/Lean y disfruten.


**Título:** El último salto de fe.

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed le pertenece a _Ubisoft_ Entertainment.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler para quién no haya visto "Assassin's Creed: Embers" cortometraje que cuenta los días finales de Ezio. One-Shot. Angst y puede que un poquillo de OOC.

**Como sabrán:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán con PM

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ (U homenaje, como quieran)

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Sabía que no tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo, ahora me preocupa no tener tiempo para hacer nada…_

Fue extraño sentir todas esas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo de son a son, con la misma lucidez de años atrás. Sentir la jovial brisa y el movimiento suave, característico de las articulaciones moviendo una espalda al ras del suelo, golpeando una armadura ceñida al cuerpo, el aroma de la justicia por su cuenta, y la razón de su tarea marcándole la piel. Había olvidado el oxidado movimiento de sus músculos luchando a la par con esa bella señorita que había despedido el día anterior.

El futuro se veía incierto en el horizonte dorado de la Toscana. Ezio lo sabía, no habría mañanas de arduas búsquedas en medio del gentío, no más venganza de su mano, todo eso, había quedado atrás y esas caras que poco a poco empiezan a hacerse confusas en su memoria gastada por el tiempo, rostros que vio pasar en frente y ya no estaban allí.

Ahora se refugiaba de lo que fue, detrás de ese viejo y atiborrado escritorio, escribiendo en papel algunas palabras que se niega a pronunciar, porque de cierta manera, se rehúsa a afirmar que pueden ser una realidad más común de lo que aparenta.

Ezio Auditore, el asesino, el maestro, el liberador de Roma, ahora no era más que un viejo chapado a una vida medianamente tranquila.

Una vez más, moja la pluma en el tintero, buscando las letras exactas que le traigan un cierto atisbo de paz, consolidadas en una misiva que toma cuerpo a medida que sus sentimientos afloran desde el interior, conduciendo a su mano, rígida y callosa, por sobre la hoja color crema, tallando en ella, quizás, sus últimas palabras, una reflexión final y definitiva.

Dedicó mucho tiempo a ser un asesino, para –Como le había dicho a aquella muchacha esa mañana sentados en un banco de la _Piazza_– aplacar el dolor, ese que él mismo provocaba y percibía en cada célula de su piel, al final, los hacía libres.

Ezio tosió por cuarta, o tal vez quinta vez, esa maldita toz atorándose en su garganta, que le impedía respirar muchas veces y el dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo, erradicándose hacia su brazo.

Estaba tan viejo, viejo y cansado de seguir toreándole a la vida, como conducir una carreta en medio de las montañas, como cosechar las uvas de sus viñedos. Pero se convencía suavemente que tenía que estar allí, por Sofía, por Flavia y por Marcello.

Recogió la mano sobre el pecho, observando la epístola sobre la mesa, no es que fuese todo lo que debía decir, las palabras, se las lleva el viento, pero estaba satisfecho del resultado, respiró con dificultad por la boca, calmándose a sí mismo para continuar.

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho, no tuvo que pronunciarse cuando Sofía estaba sonriéndole desde el umbral, con aquella luminiscencia suave y anaranjada de la mañana temprana. Se puso de pie raudo y de mirada lenta.

—Volveremos nada más anochecer —Pronunció la mujer joven con ese talante dulce que la caracterizaba.

Ezio levantó el índice de la mano derecha en señal de tiempo, ordenando mediamente el desastre del escritorio, recopilando la carta más importante que alguna vez escribiría. Sabía que su mujer y su hija irían a Florencia a comprar un par de cosas y alimentos, una tarea que muchas veces le causaba tedio y cansancio, pero hoy no.

Tenía deseos de caminar, recorrer esos pasajes de una juventud antaña que se tejían en mitad de su cuidad natal.

El camino y el aroma de los árboles de plena primavera nunca cambiaban, los mismos que de joven recorrió con entusiasmo, movido, primeramente, por la venganza y luego por el deber de la hermandad. Florencia rebosaba de vida en cada esquina, llena de color e incertidumbre del nuevo sol naciente en el cielo del mediodía.

Las estructuras se elevaban como él las recordaba, deslucidas, de tejas del color de la arcilla, sucias y arcaicas, las paredes y los tejados que vieron y resistieron su caminar ligero como las plumas de un ave en el cielo y sus carreras contra el tiempo se veían lejanas e inalcanzables. Las personas cambiaban constantemente y casi se traslada al pasado no tan atrás, los galenos, los oradores, los juglares que ya no cantaban para él, las cortesanas que ya no caminarían a su lado seduciendo a los guardias, que ya no existen.

Ese lugar, ese lugar y él, habían visto años mejores.

Sofía le sostuvo del brazo cuando se acercaban a su destino. Ezio volvió a toser desganado, la mujer de cabellos de fuego como el sol le sonrió de lado, llevándole cerca de una banca frente a la iglesia.

—Deberías haberte quedado en casa —Le ayudó a sentarse en la dura roca pulida, conservando ese aire juguetón.

—Estoy en casa —Afirmó el hombre con la mirada perdida en los ojos de la bella mujer, sonriéndole y correspondiendo a su amor. Sofía se inclinó despacio y plantó un beso en la sien.

—Volveremos pronto —Dijo alejándose, Ezio las vio tomar el camino y ensanchó sus labios en una sonrisa orgullosa.

Flavia tomó la mano de su madre, el vestido granate de la niña brilló con intensidad cuando se dirigía al puesto de máscaras. Se dio la vuelta, risueña, levantando la mano y saludando a su padre quién le respondió en silencio cuando un hombre se cruzaba en su línea de visión. Tomando asiento junto a él.

—¡_Il diavolo_, odio esta maldita ciudad! —Protestó con enojo—. Ojala estuviera en Roma he oído que las mujeres allí son como _sangiovese_ maduras en la vid, sabes, no como aquí… Firenze.

El hombre de mirada y aspecto extraño escupió al suelo, mientras él daba un suspiró, estaba agotado.

—No creo que Firenze sea vuestro problema —Afirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Perdón?

Ezio se sintió asfixiado por la falta de aire que lo obligaba a toser nuevamente, ya casi todo el tiempo, se sentía deplorable, falto de energías y cuando creyó que sucumbiría el extraño tomó el dorso de su mano, con mucha fuerza.

—Cuidado, viejo —Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, Ezio con el seño fruncido y el otro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Algo dentro del ex asesino se removió causándole tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos complemente perplejo y el hombre sentado a su lado asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos entendieron cuál era el papel de cada uno en ese lugar—. Descansa un poco eh…

Y se marchó felizmente. Ezio soltó el poco aire que se atoró en su tráquea, cogiendo el brazo que dolía entre su mano, el mismo dolor que ya hace horas tenía, poco a poco fue quedándose sin aire, más y más, aunque se esforzara por respirar, el oxigeno no ingresaba y él sentía que todo era vaporoso y surreal, se estaba yendo, estaba muriendo.

Miró a lo lejos, esos ojos castaños que arden sin el fuego de la vida, observa a Flavia sonreír, sosteniendo una máscara de carnaval entre sus dedos y el impecable vestido verde de Sofía meciéndose con el viento, y sus expresiones de preocupación.

Ezio lo recuerda, la ingravidez de un salto de fe en una alta atalaya, sus huesos livianos como los de un ave, volando cerca del sol, libre, su alma es libre, el dolor se atenúa y se convierte en polvo cósmico cerca de sus seres amados, esos que perdió, que tuvo y tendrá. Los ojos se le llenan de una capa invisible de alegría y aunque le duele abandonar tan pronto a sus hijos y esposa sonríe dejando a su mano caer sobre la loza de piedra y su cabeza ladearse a un costado para cerrar los ojos. Está seguro que por las cosas y personas que luchó estaban allí y serían inmortales y él viviría, en el recuerdo de las personas que elevaron la vista y lo vieron volar.

Porque allí, en frente de Santa María de la Fiore el águila era un fénix sin llamas que volaría más alto que nunca.

_Cuando era joven disfrutaba de gran libertad, pero no la valoraba._

_Tenía tiempo, pero no lo disfrutaba y tenía amor pero no lo sentía._

_Pasarían muchas décadas hasta comprender el significado de los tres y ahora en el ocaso de mi vida la comprensión se ha tornado de satisfacción. Amor, libertad y tiempo, antaño tan desechables son ahora lo que me impulsa, en especial el amor, querida mía, para ti, nuestros hijos, nuestros hermanos y hermanas y el vasto y maravilloso mundo que nos dio vida y nos mantiene en ascuas._

_Con infinito afecto, mi Sofía._

_Siempre tuyo, Ezio Auditore._

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, aquí está mi granito de arena para el Fandom de AC que hace tiempo está un poco decaído y yo vine a deprimirles con este pseudo FanFic XD ¿Les mencioné que es mi primer Fic que hago de Assassin's Creed? :D Me siento realizada (?) XD

Dedicado a mi desquiciada compañera (Y por quién lo escribí) SunCigarretes. Y en fin para todos los que leen :D

Yay me despido diciendo que comenten, sugieran, critiquen y lo más importante, disfruten.


End file.
